Te robaste mi corazón
by burst angel
Summary: Mejillas rojisas una lujuriosa mirada azulada y un remedio de eterno amor. Habra Ritzuka perdido las orejas? Soubi, mas vale q me respondas!


**Este es mi primer fic de Loveless y también el primero que publico..ni Loveless ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

**Te robaste mi corazón **

**Por: rough**

Dialogo- -

Pensamientos" "

"Hace no mas de 4 meses que no a parado de llover…a pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que vi al sol y sentí su calor."-la mirada perdida de aquel chico de ojos violeta no se apartaba de aquella ventana. Esperando. Esperándolo.

Las pequeñas gotas chocaban contra la ventana, junto con la poca luz que adornaba el pequeño cuarto, hacían un ambiente muy relajante, pero aun así Ritzuka no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en el dueño de aquellos ojos color azul cielo que lo hacían temblar. Recostado sobre sus brazos esperaba algún rayo de sol que calentara su fría piel pero lo hacia en vano.

No quitaba los ojos de su celular esperando una llamada o un mensaje de aquel que tanto lo había hecho esperara, pero al igual que el sol no se sabia nada de el.

-pero donde demonios estas! Justo cuando mas te necesitó!- Ritzuka apretaba con fuerza su celular contra sus frías manos.-justo ahora que…yo…Soubi…BAKA!- Ritzuka tenia sus mejillas coloradas de lo enfermo que estaba, desde hace no mucho había estado con fiebre y el clima no había ayudado en nada a su recuperación, lo mas que deseaba era tener a Soubi a su lado pero el no estaba.

Ritzuka estaba más que enojado decepcionado, Soubi había prometido no dejarlo solo nunca, todo en aquel cuarto le recordaba a el, todo le daba vueltas, todo en dirección a su celular, ese estupido aparato el cual Soubi casi nunca usaba, y lo único que le permitía saber de el.

En lo único que Ritzuka pensaba era en el y eso ya lo tenia cansado así que decidió salir de hay, agarro su chaqueta, bufanda y salio, no le importaba que su mama le hubiera dado orden de no salir por la gravedad de su enfermedad, pero de verdad lo menos que quería era seguir hay. Abrió la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, el frió inmediatamente atravesó su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos fuertemente en signo de dolor, realmente el frió lo lastimaba, pero no mas que la ausencia de Soubi.

Ritzuka camino un largo tiempo, la lluvia mojaba cada parte de su frió cuerpo, y el rojizo de sus mejillas aumentaba, un gran dolor de cabeza y mareo empezó a cruzar por su cabeza y junto a este el recuerdo del oji azul, Ritzuka tropezó con una rama que estaba justo enfrente de su pie, todo su cuerpo cayo en la húmeda tierra llenándolo de barro por todas partes, los ojos violeta de el chico se estaban cerrando, no podía, no tenia energía para seguir, decidió dejarse allí, congelándose pero disfrutando del dulce contacto de las frías gotas que chocaban en su rojiza cara hasta que quedo profundamente dormido.

-"Otra vez, otra vez sentí el tibio calor, pero es mas intenso que el sol, recorre todo mi cuerpo, ninguna parte de mi piel esta sin sentir esa dulce sensación de calidez, quiero saber que es lo que me hace sentir esta felicidad"-los ojos violetas se abrieron para encontrarse en un gran cuarto, pudo ver en la ventana que aun llovía, pero entonces que era esta sensación de calidez en su cuerpo? Ritzuka pudo notar que estaba en una cama, sentía otra presencia a su lado, el cual lo mantenía abrazado por detrás, sus brazos rodeando su cintura y su frente contra su espalda. Quien? Quien era el que lo abrazaba tan calidamente? El que le hacia sentir esta felicidad?

Ritzuka no quería esperar mas para saber quien era aquella presencia, giró su cabeza tratando de no despertar al que estaba abrazándolo, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con unos azules profundos que lo miraban con lujuria. Ritzuka no pudo evitar el sonrojarse al ver como Soubi se acercaba a el y juguetonamente lamía sus labios, el chico intento decir algo pero Soubi lo agarro de los brazos y lo dejo caer pesadamente contra el colchón, Ritzuka estaba sin habla al sentir que ninguno de los dos traía nada puesto, las suaves sabanas blancas eran todo lo que los separaba, Soubi deslizo sus manos hasta las de Ritzuka entrelazando sus dedos.-Soubi…donde estabas?.en..donde estamos?...Sou-!-los reclamos del oji violeta fueron detenidos por los dulces labios del oji azul, los labios que Ritzuka tanto había esperado, que tanto había anhelado estaban hay besándolo con pasión. El beso se termino pronto, Soubi se quedo contemplando la nerviosa mirada de aquel chico violeta, aun con su mirada de lujuria acerco sus labios al oído de Ritzuka-te dije que yo seria el único que te haría perder esas orejas…- los ojos de Ritzuka se dilataron al oír esas palabras.-que..dices?- rápidamente se llevo la manos a la cabeza su expresión al no sentirlas en su cabeza fue dirigida a Soubi quien mordía ahora el cuello del chico con lujuria.

Ritzuka abrió los ojos desesperado, las gotas de sudor recorrían el costado de su cara, estaba ahí, en la misma habitación, seguía lloviendo, Ritzuca volvió a ponerse las manos en la cabeza rezando por que todo hubiese sido un sueño- no te preocupes aun están hay…aun no las has perdido…- una fría voz calmo al chico desde lo lejos. Ritzuka giro hacia la puerta encontrándose con aquella mirada.

Lentamente se acerco hacia el y se sentó en el borde de la cama, Ritzuka se sonrojo al verlo tan cerca-"no puede ser! Soubi había estado observándome todo este tiempo! Solo Dios sabe que cosas habré dicho en medio del sueño que tuve !"

La mirada de Soubi se mantenía en la de Ritzuka, un silencio incomodo los empezó a rodear, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo, Ritzuka desviaba la mirada de la de Soubi no quería ver a esos ojos tan profundos que le recordaban el gran susto de hace poco.

-Ritzuka..- la voz de Soubi se oía mas fría que nunca .Ritzuka solo le dedico una mirada con duda, desde cuando Soubi le hablaba de esa forma tan ajena y distante?- por que si savias que estabas enfermo saliste afuera con esta lluvia! Y mas que nada lo hiciste solo!- Ritzuka no sabia que decirle, estaba demasiado confundido por la reacción del oji azul.-acaso no sabes..- su cambio de voz fue a ser una de tristeza.-no sabes que eres lo mas importante para mi?-aquel chico se había quedado sin palabras, Soubi nunca le había sido tan sincero, bueno tal vez le decía que lo quería y que lo protegería, pero estas palabras sonaron diferente a las otras, con mas honestidad, con mas amor.

-no sabes lo mucho que me preocupe al no encontrarte…y cuando te vi solo en el bosque que con esa fiebre y todo tu cuerpo frío me asuste de verdad.-Ritzuka bajo su mirada, luego la dirigió a la ventana, al lado de esta había una mesa en la cual pudo notar un pequeño frasco, era acaso un remedio que Soubi le había traído?-"por eso fue que el se demoro tanto…por que fue a traerme el remedio para mi fiebre.."- Ritzuka no pudo decir palabra alguna ante lo que Soubi había hecho por el. Ritzuka miro a Soubi quien no dejaba de mirarlo.-Soubi...de verdad …..gracias..y perdón por preocuparte...-Ritzuka no aguanto las ganas y abrazo a Soubi. Este se le quedo mirando con ternura y acariciando sus suaves orejas. –Yo siempre estaré aquí con tigo..no tienes de que preocuparte…- Ritzuka lo miro con esos intensos ojos violeta.-pero como puedo estar seguro de que no te iras nunca?..- Soubi lo recostó en la cama con el encima y luego deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.-por que tu…. te robaste mi corazón… -.

**fin**

**Bno no salio como yo creia.. pero bn espero les haya gustado! ****espero reviews de su parte!**


End file.
